


The List

by undeadrabbit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadrabbit/pseuds/undeadrabbit
Summary: After a petty argument, Akira didn't talk to Goro for two days.The guilt was heavy. Goro knew he was at fault.It could be fixed though. Goro just had to make sure everything was perfect.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's work for my favorite Persona 5 ship.
> 
> I kinda rushed this, was more for myself to be honest. As a result it's not proofread to the extent I usually proofread my stuff. Still, hope you enjoy!

Goro looked over his list again and again, tapping a pen to the corner of his lips as he squinted in thought. Every now and then he would cross things out, rewrite it, cross it out, replace it—

Was he overthinking this?

…

… no. No, this _had_ to be perfect.

He let his head fall to the table with a groan. Leave it to him to argue with Akira until the raven gave him the silent treatment. Goro's damn pride wouldn't let him message Akira, not even to say _Happy Valentine's_ , but when he found Akira hadn't messaged him today either, he felt his guilt on his shoulders. The moment his only class for university let out, he bought everything he needed and rushed home.

Yet still, he wasn't… sure. He wasn't sure if it would be enough.

Again and again, his head went _thunk thunk_ on the table. God he was an idiot. Detective Prince, sure, but it was obvious his EQ was embarrassingly low.

It was petty bullshit too. He can't remember exactly, just something about how Akira left cat hair all over. Goro knew Akira had a lint roller and he nagged (berated, chastized) the raven about it. He didn't even know why he decided taking his anger out on Akira about cat hair was a valid use of his energy.

Stress from work and school, maybe. But it wasn't an _excuse_.

He couldn't deny he was feeling uncharacteristically lonely, too. It's not like he hadn't had break days from Akira (which are necessary, he found; for both of them). This was different. This was…

Goro shot up and shook his head, slapping his cheeks and trying rid himself of the thought. He'd make it up to Akira today. With a determined nod he goes through his list again.

It was… a list of things he knew Akira loved.

Cats. _Definitely_ cats. Cat themed things, from pens to latte. It didn't really matter what. The fluffier the better; which was why he had a stuffed cat that was more a ball than it was a cat. It was both fluffy and soft, like a giant cat shaped cloud made of love, he imagined Akira would say. It was also handstitched expertly by his neighbor who did this as a side hustle, so he _knew_ Akira wouldn't have this.

Next, he didn't like sweets, but he “was a slut for chocolate”. Obviously from that it was easy to extrapolate Akira would love dark or milk chocolate; maybe mixed with some fruits and nuts? Nothing that would contribute more to the sweetness.

But.

But…

Akira… also loved weird shit. He loved tasting new food, especially. Stuff like espresso beef or lasagna with nutella. He also apparently found a home recipe… on how to eat caramelized crickets?! And he did it?! Goro knew it was a delicacy in places, _but still_ —

Weird stuff. Akira was into weird stuff. It was his specialty.

It was also Goro's weakness.

The best he could think of was chocolate with curry powder, espresso, salt and popping candy. Was it good? _Probably_. Hell if Goro knew.

That's why he also _bought_ chocolate; because he needed contingency plans. Contingency plans were necessary if he wanted this to go perfectly. _And he did_. He _needed_ this to go perfectly. Fuck him sideways if his plans didn't work. In fact, that was his final backup plan to his list of backup plans.

Akira also loved nature. Shouldn’t have been a surprise really, what with one of his _ten other_ part time jobs as a florist. What Goro didn’t expect was the extent of it. From hiking to just a walk through the park.

Hiking… was out of the question. Too much preparation to be within the day. Bouldering would’ve been an option, except Akira liked the _seeing nature_ part of rock climbing. So that was out of the question too. A walk through Inokashira Park was too… normal. It could possibly be appreciated, but—

Fishing. He liked fishing, right? That was unorthodox enough. And it would be quiet. They could bask in silence together; he knew Akira liked that too, not needing to talk.

He also liked stories. He seemed to like the books Goro had, too, asking him to read out entire chapters when he visited LeBlanc, after regaling him with a summary of the previous ones. Would he appreciate that while fishing though, or would lounging in the park be better? He wasn't sure. He didn't really go fishing with Akira often. He should.

He should accompany Akira more. He should vocalize his feelings. He should get over his pride.

He should stop arguing with Akira about petty things.

... Evidently there were a lot of things he needed to do.

But this was first; an apology gift. And apology chocolates. And an apology date. And maybe an apology book reading? Maybe? He wracked his brain for more options but it was drawing a blank.

Akira deserved more. Akira… Akira deserved _better_. Unfortunately for both of them this was all Goro could do.

The phone timer went off and he quickly got up to pull out his tray of homemade chocolate from the freezer. It… it looked alright. He took a small corner and tasted it. It was… different. But maybe Akira would like it?

Whatever. That was what the milk-orange chocolate box was for.

Before Goro could get to breaking apart the chocolate into bark, his doorbell rang. Caught off guard, Goro just staread at the door, trying to remember if someone was supposed to visit.

No one was. Meaning, either someone got murdered or it was Akira.

Was it bad to hope for murder?

Goro could feel panic rising in his chest.

God damn.

All those contingency plans for nothing. Oh God. Why did Akira show up unannounced? He always texted first! What was wrong? What changed?!

He didn't finish his chocolate. He didn't even wrap it. He didn't remove the price tag on the backup chocolate. He didn't tie the ribbon around the stuffed cat. He hadn't even decided if Akira would rather fish or walk around Inokashira or _hike_ —

“Goro?”

It was muffled, but Goro heard it clear as day. Should he pretend he wasn't here?

“Goro, please open up, I know you're in there.”

Oh. Oh no. No he's not ready yet! He's not—he needed to—

“Please.”

… Akira sounded so sad. Heartbroken even. Pleading. Goro caved in instantly, dropping the tray and rushing to open the door. Without saying anything else, Akira slid in before Goro could protest and was immediately met with the smell of chocolate and the sight of disarray.

Akira took a moment, processing everything, before sliding off his shoes and stepping in. “...you've been busy.”

Goro looked down, fumbling with his hands. “Typical of you to ruin my plans.” He was supposed to surprise Akira at LeBlanc, not be surprised in his own apartment.

“Care to enlighten me?” Akira said, looking around and picking up The List. Goro squaked gracelessly, reaching out, but Akira was a fast reader. Goro was already too late. The corner of his lips lifted into a smirk and he caught Goro's gaze. “Things I like, I presume?”

Goro's cheeks burned with an intensity he wasn't aware was possible. “I wanted to make it up to you.”

The gaze Akira had softened so much, he looked like he was beholding something precious. Goro shifted, unsure of how to feel knowing it was directed at him. With a tentativeness Goro hadn't felt since high school, he said: “I'm… sorry. I'm sorry for pissing you off.”

Akira actually laughed at that. “Hell _yeah_ you pissed me off.”

The guilt Goro felt has him covering his face in shame.

“But I forgive you.”

Goro lowered his hands. Akira still had that adoring look on his face and Goro could only self-consciously shuffle in place. Suddenly, the distance between them didn't feel so big, yet Goro still wanted to close it further.

The raven laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes looking away as he wore a bashful smile. “I mean, I was still going to talk to you about it, maybe rub it in a little. But…” he looked to Goro. “This is all really sweet. I can't stay mad at you.”

In that moment, Goro felt a surge of emotions he didn't think he was capable of. A surge that… he couldn't identify really, but suddenly all he wanted to do was wrap Akira in a tight hug.

And so… he did. He rushed forward and held Akira tight, pressing his face into the raven's neck. Akira happily reciprocated, arms just as tight.

It was only then that Goro noticed it: the paper bag Akira had bumped his side and he moved back enough to take a look.

“It's also a present for you, actually,” Akira said.

Akira moved away (much to Goro's dismay) to take the rectangular thing out.

It was…

It was an entire box set of that really obscure comic series Goro loved, from the bottom of his heart. An entire box set Goro had been too shy to get, because he was a Detective Prince and people would see and the last thing he wanted to deal with on top of everything on his plate was media ribbing him for having interests—

What amazed, what touched, what _melted_ Goro's panicked heart most was that he knew it was hard to track down and he knew the price was steep. But Akira got it for him anyway, even after getting pissed.

And somewhere, somewhere deep down, Goro knew Akira wasn't pissed because Goro was being petty.

Akira was pissed because Goro was _consistently_ being petty.

And yet—

“You,” Akira sighed, “are terrible at handling stress, you know? Sometimes, you get so keyed up about something at work, or exhausted from uni, and you take it out on me.”

“I…” Goro couldn't deny it. He just. Didn't like tarnishing what they had with his problems.

But he did anyway.

Goro stared at the box set in Akira's arms, worrying his lip, feeling the guilt hit him again. He didn't know if he should take it. He didn't have anything for Akira that equaled it—

“I know that look, don't give me that look,” Akira said with a small laugh. “Just take the thing Goro. It's fucking heavy.”

Gingerly, Goro took it and held it like the precious thing it was, before placing it on the countertop, next to the chocolate. Goro… Goro didn't know what to do really. This wasn't in any of his plans. Even his last, desperate back up plan wasn't viable right now.

Suddenly, there was a tap to the side of his head. Goro looked to Akira with… well, he didn't know what expression he had exactly, but whatever it was Akira returned it with a loving one. He couldn't… he was having a hard time processing things, admittedly. Too many emotions coiled inside of him.

Whispers of being a terrible partner were among them.

Finally, Goro found words to say. “I'm so sorry, Akira. I didn't… I didn't want to bother you with my problems…”

“But you did, in one way or another.” Akira had a forgiving smile.

Goro winced. “I'm sorry it's hard to be with me.”

Oh, shit, did he say that out loud?

Before he knew it, Akira straightened and held Goro's hand, tracing circles onto it. “Hey, I didn't say that.”

“Sorry!” Goro said. “I'm… It just slipped out.”

Akira watched him with furrowed brows and a concerned frown. A hand came up to Goro's cheek, almost petting with his thumb. Unconsciously, Goro leaned into it.

“Is that what you feel?” Akira asked quietly. Goro could only give a stuff nod before trying to hide. “Well,” Akira continued, “it… can be trying. No relationship is perfect. But,” saying this, Akira coaxed Goro into looking at him. “If having an easy relationship means dating someone else, then I'd rather not have one at all.”

“O...oh,” was all Goro could say.

Smirking, Akira pulled away and came back with the list. “That being said, you got one thing wrong.”

Goro looked at him curiously.

Smirking, Akira pointed to the last bullet point, the one Goro had been quietly disputing over. “Stories are fine, but,” his smirk softens into a smile, “I just like listening to you talk about them.”

“Oh.” Was it possible for cheeks to catch fire?

“Actually, you should probably change this to 'Goro Akechi' instead. And maybe put it before cats.”

“O-oh…”

Akira laughed, almost melodiously and free. He grinned as he pinched Goro's cheeks, not too hard but enough that Goro felt them squish. The brunet simply leveled an exasperated stare at him. “You're so adorable.”

“Stop that.”

“Adorable.”

“Stop!”

In the end, they didn't do any of Goro's plans. They instead spent the day indoors, feeding each other chocolate while they read (reread, for Goro) the comic Akira got for him. It progressed from Akira leaning on his shoulder to Akira lying down in his chest, spherical cat in his arms.

At some point, Akira succumbed to a nap, and Goro found himself more distracted with the sight. A mop of black hair, hiding a face he loved seeing, cradling a cat that was also a ball.

It was perfect.


End file.
